Słowniczek
Słowniczek – na tej stronie znajduje się lista pojęć z serii Star Darlings. – termin został przetłumaczony przez fanów, dlatego nie jest to wersja oficjalna. Większość z nich pochodzi z części od 9 do 12, niewydanych w Polsce. }} A * Aeropianka (ang. Aeropuff) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Akordeon''Libby..., str 246. (ang. ''Melodeon) – instrument z Gwiezdnej Krainy, który wytwarza bardzo wysokie dźwięki, podobny do małego akordeonu. * Aleja Konstelacji (ang. Constellation Lane) – droga na terenie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Antygrawitacyjna zjeżdżalnia (ang. Antigravity slide) – zjeżdżalnia z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Arbiter (ang. Ranker) – urządzenie służące do bezstronnego oceniania różnych konkurencji i typowania zwycięzców. * Archipelag Oświecenia (ang. Serenity Islands) – popularny wśród Gwiezdnego Ludu teren rekreacyjny, wykorzystywany pływania wokół niego na poduszkajakach. * Archiwum Iluminacji (ang. Illumination Library) – biblioteka w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Aster-pong''Scarlet..., str. 53. (ang. ''Star-pong) – gra w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Astralne Audytorium''Scarlet..., str. 48. (ang. ''Astral Auditorium) * Astralne marakasy (ang. Star shakers) – instrument, na którym gra Gemma. :* Przejrzyste instrumenty muzyczne w kształcie gwiazdy z uchwytami, wypełnione kryształami, które po wstrząśnięciu wytwarzają delikatny dźwięk. * Astrobabeczki (ang. Astromuffins) – ciastka podawane w Niebiańskiej Kafeterii. * Astrochór (ang. Starchoir) * Astrokorekta''Cassie..., str. 176. (ang. ''Starcorrect) – autokorekta. * Astrokulary ochronne (ang. Safety starglasses) – okulary ochronne. * Astropęd (ang. Starshoot) – gra sportowa podobna do baseballu ze Świata Życzeń, w której zawodnicy, aby poruszać piłeczką, wykorzystują energię życzeń. * Astropoker''Scarlet..., str. 56. (ang. ''Astro-poker) – gra karciana w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * AstrośnikW książkach Sage... i Libby... przetłumaczone jako naleśnik. (ang. Starcake) – danie serwowanie w Niebiańskiej Kafeterii. :* Danie śniadaniowe jedzone przez Gwiezdny Lud, podobny do ziemskiego naleśnika w kształcie gwiazdy. * Astrotrampolina (ang. Energy trampolines) – trampolina z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Aureolium (ang. Halo Hall) – największy budynek na terenie kampusu Gwiezdnej Akademii. Odbywają się w nim zajęcia. * Autor życzenia (ang. Wisher) – Życzeniowiec, który ma życzenie nadające się do darowania. B * Bamowiec (ang. Boingtree) – krzew o grubych aromatycznych igłach . * Bita świetlana''Piper..., str 35. (ang. ''Whipped beam) – odpowiednik bitej śmietany ze Świata Życzeń. * Błędna księżycówka (ang. Drifting moonbug) – podpucha, fałszywy trop, także zabieg literacki mający zmylić czytelnika. * Błękitnik (ang. Bluebeezel) – kwiat ogrodowy. :* Delikatne, jasnoniebieskie kwiaty, które emitują zapach, który mogą wyczuć tylko błyszczoły. * Błysk (ang. Zing) – aromatyczny napój spożywany podczas śniadania, na ciepło albo na zimno . * Błyskamera (ang. Glamera) – urządzenie do zapisu holograficznego obrazu. * Błyskawiczny transporter wertykalny (ang. Flash Vertical Mover) – superszybki środek transportu podobny do windy ze Świata Życzeń. * Błyskolew (an. Glion) – łagodne stworzenie o lśniącej, różnokolorowej grzywie, z wyglądu podobne do lwa żyjącego w Świecie Życzeń . * Błyskomech (ang. Glowmoss) – bardzo miękka roślinność pokrywająca łąki w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Błyskorolki (ang. Glimmerskate)Sage..., str. 114. * Błyskorośla''Piper..., str 47. (ang. ''Glimmervines) – roślina. * Błyskotek (ang. GlimmerwormLeona..., str. 23.Piper..., str. 26./''Glowworm'Scarlet..., str. 123.) – stadium larwalne ''glimmerbug. Wiją piękny lśniący kokon z wytwarzanego przez siebie jedwabiu. Puste kokony służą do produkcji delikatnych tkanin. :* Stadium larwalne glimmerbug. Wiją piękny lśniący kokon z wytwarzanego przez siebie jedwabiu. “Pulling the glimmersilk over your eyes” is an expression meaning that someone is hiding some thing or is being deceptive. * Błyskotost (ang. Tinsel toast) – przyrządzana na gorąco kromka chleba, posypana błyszczącą przyprawą ze słodkiej, aromatycznej rośliny. * Błyskukurydza (ang. Sparklecorn) – wszechstronne źródło pożywienia, popularne w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Błyszczek (ang. Glowfur) – niewielkie, pokryte futrem stworzonko o delikatnych skrzydełkach. * Błyszczoły (ang. Glitterbees) – owady w niebiesko-pomarańczowe paski, które zapylają kwiaty w Gwiezdnej Krainie i produkują słodką substancję o nazwie jedwabnik . * Boheminella – lśniący kwiat w kolorze lawendy, osobisty życzykwiat Sage. * Bot-bot – robot pełniący różne funkcje. * Brokatowy prysznic (ang. Sparkle shower) – prysznic czystej energii, którego regularne stosowanie pomaga zachować Gwiezdnemu Ludowi nieziemski blask. * Burza solarna (ang. Solar flare) – mina wyrażająca złość i irytację. C * Ciasteczka iskrzane''Cassie..., str. 245. (ang. ''Glimmerdrop cookies). * Ciasto półksiężycowe (ang. Half-moon pie) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Cienista Równina (ang. Gloom Flats) – wiejski, słabo zaludniony i nie najlepiej oświetlony obszar Gwiezdnej Krainy. To tam wychowała się Piper. * Cierniste pąki (ang. Prickly buds) – pąki roślin występujących w Gwiezdnej Krainie, które nim rozkwitną, pokrywają chropowate, kłujące skorupy. * Chrupiskierki (ang. Glimmerchips) – chrupiąca słodko-słona przekąska. :* Popularne przekąski. Są cienkie, chrupiące i słone. Podobne do chipsów ze Świata Życzeń, tylko lśniące i smaczniejsze. * Cyberdziennik (ang. Cyber Journal) – notatnik, w którym Star Darlings zapisują swoje spostrzeżenia dotyczące Świata Życzeń. * Cyberzapaśnicy (ang. Cyber-wrestlers) – popularna zabawka dla dzieci w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Cykl życia (ang. Cycle of Life) – okres życia mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Czas Cieni (ang. Time of Shadows) – najchłodniejsza pora roku, podobna do zimy znanej ze Świata Życzeń. * Czas Nowych Początków (ang. The Time of New Beginning) – pora roku, podobna do wiosny znanej ze Świata Życzeń. * Czas Przemian (ang. The Time of Letting Go) – pora roku, podobna do jesieni znanej ze Świata Życzeń. * Czas składania podań (ang. Time of Applying) – bardzo napięty okres w ciągu roku, kiedy mieszkańcy Gwiezdnej Krainy starają się o przyjęcie do różnych szkół. * Czas Świateł (ang. The Time of Lumiere) – najcieplejsza pora roku w Gwiezdnej Krainie, przypominająca lato w Świecie Życzeń. D * Delimalwa (ang. Mellomallow) – roślina z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Dobrosen (ang. Dramboozle) – naturalnie występujące zioło, które pomaga w zasypianiu i zapewnia spokojne, piękne sny. * Dom życzeń (ang. Wish-House) – miejsce, w którym są przechowywane i pielęgnowane kule życzeń, do momentu, gdy rozbłysną. * Dormitorium Małej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Little Dipper Dorm) – budynek, w którym mieszkają uczennice pierwszego i drugiego roku. * Dormitorium Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Big Dipper Dorm) – budynek, w którym mieszkają uczennice trzeciego i czwartego roku. * Drzewo kalejdoskopowe (ang. Kaleidoscope tree) – piękny i niezwykle rzadki gatunek drzewa, którego kwiaty co chwila zmieniają barwę. * Drzewo kryzowe (ang. Ruffruff tree) – drzewo o twardych, szorstkich liściach, które rośnie w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Drzewo księżycorzechowe (ang. Moonut tree) – drzewo, z którego pozyskiwane jest mleko. * Drzewo neptunii (ang. Ballum blossom tree) – drzewo w Gwiezdnej Krainie o kwiatach podobnych do kwiatów wiśni, które wieczorami rozjarzają się wyjątkowym blaskiem. * Dzieci z Andromedy (ang. The Starling's Surprise) – książki z klasyki literatury dziecięcej, opowiadająca o przygodach małej dziewczynki i jej błyskolwa. * Dzień Gwiezdnych Komplementów (ang. Star Kindness Day) – wyjątkowe święto obchodzone w Gwiezdnej Krainie, podczas którego celebruje się wzajemną życzliwość, wypowiada pochwały i dzieli dobrymi myślami. * Dzień Słońca (ang. Starshine Day) – święto obchodzone w najcieplejszy dzień Czasu Świateł. * Dżudżowoc (ang. Jujufruit) – owoc jadalny. :* Duży fioletowy owoc o grubej skórce i soczystym miąższu. Jest sprężysty i czasami używany jako piłka, zanim zostanie obrany i zjedzony. E * Energia życzeń (ang. Wish Energy) – pozytywna energia uwalniana po darowaniu życzenia, potrzebna mieszkańcom Gwiezdnej Krainy. F * Feeriawerki (ang. Flareworks) – wielobarwne sztuczne ognie przygotowywane na Festiwal Iluminacji. * Festiwal Iluminacji (ang. Festival of Illumination) – święto spędzane w rodzinnym gronie, przypadające w połowie Czasu Cieni. * Flet gwiezdny (ang. Starflooty) – instrument z dziurkami w kształcie gwiazd. * Fluorańcza (ang. Glorange) – owoc podobny do pomarańczy, z którego robi się sok często podawany na śniadanie. * Flug i fasola''Astra..., str. 233. (ang. ''Flug and beans) – danie z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Fluzel (ang. Floozel) – odpowiednik miliona w Świecie Życzeń. G * Galiop (ang. Galliope) – błyszcząca istota podobna do konia ze Świata Życzeń. * Gammaróg (ang. Gammahorn)Leona..., str. 49. – instrument muzyczny. * Gammachrupki (ang. Gamma-chip clusters) – przysmak Leony, przyrządzany przez jej mamę. * Glamora-ora – popularny cel turystów w Gwiezdnej Krainie, synonim luksusu. :* Luksusowe cel wakacyjny, z krystalicznymi różowymi wodami i miękkim fioletowym piaskiem. * Glimmerbug * Glitterberries – słodkie owoce z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gorzkulka (ang. Bitterball) – owoc, który zaraz po zerwaniu jest niejadalny, ale może zostać przetworzony na smaczny dżem. * Góry Kryształowe (ang. Crystal Mountains) – najpiękniejsze góry w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Wznoszą się po drugiej stronie Jeziora Świetlistego, nad którym jest usytuowana Gwiezdna Akademia. * Grotoperz (ang. Bitbat) – zwierzę podobne do występującego w Świecie Życzeń nietoperza. Jest srebrno-biały, ma fluorescencyjne oczy i jest wielkości błyszczka. * Grzmiące Błyskolwice (ang. '' Glowin' Glions'') – reprezentacja Gwiezdnej Akademii w piłce gwiezdnej. * Guma bambowcowa (ang. Boingtree gum) – guma do żucia z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiazdastycznie (ang. Starlicious) – fantastycznie, cudownie. * Gwiazdeit (ang. Starjade) – minerał. :* Gładki zielony kamień półszlachetny. * Gwiazder (ang. Star-Zap) – najnowocześniejszy komunikator używany przez mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiazdko miła, gwiazdko na niebie, swoje życzenie dziś ślę do ciebie. Gwiazdko na niebie, gwiazdko miła, obyś życzenie me spełniła (ang. Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.) – zaklęcie wypowiadane przez Star Darlings. Umożliwia przemianę wyglądu mieszkanek Gwiezdnej Krainy podczas podróży do Świata Życzeń. * Gwiazdobus (ang. ''Starbus'Scarlet..., str. 118. / ''Hover busAstra..., str. 234–235.) * Gwiazdochód (ang. Starcar) – główny środek transportu w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Gwiazdospinki''Cassie..., str. 177. (ang. ''Starpins). * Gwiazduśny (ang. Starlicious) – przepyszny, smakowity. * Gwiezdna Akademia (ang. Starling Academy) – najbardziej prestiżowa, czteroletnia żeńska szkoła z internatem, której program opiera się na nauce darowania życzeń. * Gwiezdna jagoda''Cassie..., str. 253. (ang. ''Starberry) – duże jaskrawoczerwone owoce, które rosną w gronach. :* Jaskrawoczerwone jagody, które rosną w Gwiezdnej Krainie i są używane jako ogony komety w ''comet cakes. * Gwiezdna Kraina (ang. Starland) – ciało niebieskie o nieregularnym kształcie, zamieszkane przez Gwiezdny Lud; dzięki jasnożółtej poświacie z daleka przypomina gwiazdę. * Gwiezdna minuta (ang. Starmin) – jednostka czasu. * Gwiezdna plastyka (ang. Aspirational Art) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Gwiezdna sekunda (ang. Starsec) – jednostka czasu. * Gwiezdna trampolina''Cassie..., str. 185. (ang. ''Starbounce) – rodzaj trampoliny z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiezdna torba (ang. Star sack) – poręczna torba używana przez mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. Choć zwykle przypomina standardową torbę na ramię, powiększa się w miarę wkłaadnia do środka kolejnych rzeczy. * Gwiezdne domino (ang. Stardominoes) – hologra polegająca na ustawianiu w rzędzie prostokątnych elementów. Gdy popchnie się pierwszy z nich, kolejne przewrócą się na pozostałe. * Gwiezdne jabłko (ang. Starapple) – duży, chrupiący i słodki owoc z Gwiezdnej Krainy, który rośnie na farmie Tessy i Gemmy. * Gwiezdne Jaskinie (ang. Star Caves) – jaskinie pod Gwiezdną Akademią, gdzie znajduje się tajna Jaskinia Życzeń Star Darlings. * Gwiezdne Miasto (ang. Starland City) – największe miasto i stolica Gwiezdnej Krainy, skąd pochodzą Sage, Libby i Adora. * Gwiezdne poduszeczki (ang. Starpillows) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * „Gwiezdne Wiadomości” (ang. Star flash) – tytuł magazynu informacyjnego, często używany sarkastycznie. * Gwiezdny Dziedziniec (ang. Star Quad) – centralne miejsce w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Gwiezdny dzień (ang. Starday) – jednostka czasu. * Gwiezdny lacrosse''Cassie..., str. 231. (ang. ''Star-Away) – gra z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiezdny Lud (ang. Starlings) – mieszkańcy Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiezdny marmur (ang. Starmarble) – efektowny kamień używany do wykańczania wnętrz, popularny w architekturze Gwiezdnej Krainy . * Gwiezdny szlak! (ang. Starf) – powiedzenie wyrażające zdenerwowanie, złość. * Gwiezdny tydzień (ang. Starweek) – tydzień w Gwiezdnej Krainie, który liczy osień gwiezdnych dni. Kolejne gwiezdne dni to: magellanek, orionek, lunaria, plejadek, kasjopek, syriola, kwazaria, kometek. * Gwiezdny rollercoaster''Astra..., str. 246. (ang. ''Star coaster) * Gwieździście (ang. Starmendous) – świetnie, wspaniale. H * Haloharfa (ang. Halo-harp) – melodyjny instrument strunowy; aby na nim zagrać, należy uderzać w struny młoteczkiem. * Haroblik (ang. Druderwomp) – jadalny krzew o beczułkowatym kształcie, zdolny samodzielnie wyciągnąć się z ziemi, przetoczyć w inne miejsce i tam na nowo zapuścić korzenie. * Holo- – pierwszy człon wyrazów oznaczających coś, co ma postać hologramu (np. hololist, holobilboard, holoksiążka, holokartka, holoulotka, dokumenty, holozdjecia, holowizytówki, holowiadomość, hologazeta, holoczytnik, holokonferencja, holokalendarz, holotablica, holonotes, holoplan, holofon). * Holokości''Cassie..., str. 199. (ang. ''Holo-dice) – holograficzna wersja gry w kości. * Hololiteratura (ang. Lighterature) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Holotelefon''Leona..., str. 144. (ang. ''Holo-phone) – gra z gwiezdnej Krainy (podobnie do głuchego telefonu ze Świata Życzeń), w której fraza jest przekazywana od jednej osoby do drugiej, a ostatnia wypowiada ją na głos. Ostateczne przesłanie często różni się znacznie od początkowego, ku rozbawieniu wszystkich. * Holowiadomość (ang. Holo-text) – wiadomość wysłana i odebrana za pomocą gwiazdera, wyświetlana w powietrzu. * Hydron (ang. Hydrong) – odpowiednik liczby sto w Świecie Życzeń. I * Ilumiku''Piper..., str. 20. (ang. Lightku) – krótki i prosty wiersz o trzech wersach i siedemnastu sylabach. * Iskrolop''Cassie..., str. 191. (ang. ''Twinkelope) – majestatyczne zwierzę stadne. Samce mają imponujące poroże z rogami w kształcie gwiazd, a samice mają opalizujące grzywy i powiewne ogony. * Iskrzące Iskrolopy (ang. Twinkling Twinkelopes) – rywale Gwiezdnej Akademii w piłce gwiezdnej. J * Jaskinia Życzeń (ang. Wish Cavern) – tajemna jaskinia, w której przechowywane są kule życzeń. * Jaskrawka (ang. GlimmerberryScarlet..., str. 41.) – roślina o słodkim zapachu. * Jaśnie przewodnicząca (ang. Light Leader) – najwyższa funkcja w samorządzie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Jedwabeza (ang. Gossamerwisp) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Jedwabłysk (ang. Glimmersilk) – jedwab produkowany przez błyskotki. * Jedwabnik (ang. Gossamer/''Delicata'') – słodki i pachnący płyn wytwarzany przez błyszczoły, często używany do pieczenia . :* Roślina, z której otrzymano perfumy, używane przez mamę Vegi Błędne tłumaczenie i definicja.. * Jezioro Świetliste (ang. Luminous Lake) – jezioro w sąsiedztwie Gwiezdnej Akademii. Słynie z fioletowych wód. K * Kalaka (ang. Calaka) – okrągłe, żółte warzywo, które często używa się do sałatek i kanapek. * Kalejdoskopowo (ang. Kaleidoscope City) – miasto, z którego pochodzi Vega. Kolorowe centrum miasta jest celem wycieczek turystycznych. Jest to miasto fabryczne, znane z produkcji metali. Jego motto brzmi: „Jeśli coś zostało zrobione dobrze, to zostało zrobione w Kalejdoskopowie”. * Kaliope (ang. Calliope) – roślina. :* Lśniący żółty kwiat z pofalowanymi płatkami i purpurowym środkiem. * Kalistoła (ang. Callistola) – kwiat. :* Malutki zielony kwiatek przypominający dzwonek, który po potrząśnięciu słychać ciche dzwonienie. Pachną podobnie do dojrzałego ozimelona. * Kapitan Błyskot (ang. Sparkle-O's) – opalizujące płatki śniadaniowe. :* Słodkie, owocowe płatki zbożowe, które zwykle nie są uważane za zdrowe śniadanie. * Karuzela z wesołych gwiazdeczek''Piper..., str 96. (ang. ''Starry-go-round) * Kasjopek (ang. Lunaday) – dzień tygodnia w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Keytar – instrument klawiszowy, na którym gra Libby; przewiesza się go przez ramię jak gitarę. * Kokometa (ang. Cocomoon) – roślina, z której robi się racuchy, zjadane w gronie rodzinnym podczas Festiwalu Iluminacji. :* Słodki i kremowy owoc o opalizującym blasku. * Konserwatorium Komety (ang. Comet Prep) – rywale Gwiezdnej Akademii w piłce gwiezdnej. * Kryształ mocy (ang. Power Crystal) – kamień o potężnej mocy, który każda z Star Darlings otrzymuje po darowaniu swojego pierwszego życzenia. * Krzew księżypiórkowy (ang. Moonfeather bush) – roślina. * Krzew lumilakowy''Scarlet..., str. 59. (ang. ''Lumilac bush) – roślina * Księgowość astralna (ang. Astral Accounting) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Księżycowa jagoda (ang. Moonberry) – owoc przypominający jagodę, którego Sage nie znosi. :* Słodka jagoda, która rożnie w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Są ulubioną przekąską Tessy i Lady Stelli. * Księżycowa matematyka''Astra..., str. 241. (ang. ''Moonematics class) * Księżycowe pierze (ang. Moonfeather) – wypełnienie poduszek i kołder. :* Powszechny materiał używany do wypychania poduszek, kurtek i zabawek. Pióra księżycowe zbierane są z krzewu księżypiórkowego. * Księżycowy ser (ang. Mooncheese) – dodatek do ciastek biszkoptowych. :* Łagodny, smaczny ser często topiony w kanapkach, jest wytwarzany z mleka drzewa księżycorzechowego. * Księżycówka''Cassie..., str. 203. (ang. ''Moonbug). * Księżylion (ang. Moonium) – liczba zbliżona do miliona w Świecie Życzeń. * Kule życzeń (ang. Wish Orb) – kule powstające z życzeń wypowiadanych w Świecie Życzeń. W Gwiezdnej Krainie są przechowywane w domach życzeń. Istnieją kule życzeń dobrych, złych i niemożliwych do darowania. * Kwantfasola (ang. Garble green) – warzywo z Gwiezdnej Krainy przypominające fasolę ze Świata Życzeń . :* Warzywo z Gwiezdnej Krainy przypominające szpinak ze Świata Życzeń. * Kwiatozja (ang. Florafierce) – kwiat ułatwiający wyjście z labiryntu. :* Ze środka ognistoczerwonych płatków tego kwiatu unosi się świecący gwiezdny pył. L * Laboratorium Botaniczne (ang. Botany lab) – położone w stelacji naukowej''Vega.., str. 230.. * Laboratorium Cybernetyki (ang. ''Cybernetics Lab) – miejsce, w którym studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii mają zajęcia praktyczne z robotyki. :* Miejsce powstawania bot-botów. * Lalbelka (ang. Lallabelles/''Lallabelle flowers'') – roślina. :* Małe turkusowe kwiaty, które rosną w gronach. Nie blakną i są często stosowane w suszonych kompozycjach kwiatowych. * Laserowa fasola (ang. Laser-bean)Scarlet..., str. 86. * Lawenderyt (ang. Lavenderite) – kryształ mocy należący do Sage. * Lolo (ang. Lolofruit) – duży okrągły owoc o grubej skórce i aromatycznym, miękkim wnętrzu. * Lśniąca łapa (ang. Glisten Paw) – kryształ mocy Leony. * Lśniące Brzegi (ang. Shimmering Shores) – miejsce rekreacji; uczennice Gwiezdnej Akademii mogły tam wypożyczyć kanu. * Lśniący posiłek (ang. Sparkle Meal) – potrawa przyrządzana w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Lśniący sok (ang. Sparkle juice) – napój mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. :* Musujący i orzeźwiający napój, często spożywany z lodem. * Lśniora (ang. Glowsow) – duże zwierzę gospodarskie, cenione za światło, które emituje nocą. Idealnie nadaje się do pracy po zmroku. * Lśniotka (ang. Toothlight) – zaawansowane technologicznie urządzenie, którym Gwiezdny Lud myje zęby . * Lućma (ang. Moonmoth) – owad podobny do występującej w Świecie Życzeń ćmy. * Lunaria (ang. Dododay) – dzień tygodnia. * Lustrzana mantra (ang. Mirror Mantra) – powiedzenie wyjątkowe dla każdej Star Darling, dodające otuchy i siły zarówno tej Star Darling, która je wypowiada, jak i autorowi życzenia. * Lutenka (ang. Pluckalong) – mały trzystrunowy instrument, na którym gra się palcami. Ma okrągły drewniany korpus i krótką szyjęSłowo zostało pominięte w polskim tłumaczeniu.. * Łyżeczka do błysku (ang. Zingspoon) – jednostka miary często używana podczas pieczenia, mniej więcej odpowiednik łyżeczki do herbaty ze Świata Życzeń. Ł * Łowczynie gwiazd (ang. Star Wranglers) – mieszkanki Gwiezdnej Krainy zajmujące się chwytaniem na lasso przelatujących komet. * Łowczyni życzeń''Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 56. (ang. ''Wish Catcher) – mieszkanki Gwiezdnej Krainy zajmujące się zbieraniem kul życzeń, gdy tylko te zjawią się w Gwiezdnej Krainie i określa, jakie życzenie każda z nich zawiera. M * Manipulowanie energią życzeń (ang. Wish Energy Manipulation) – umiejętność polegająca na wykonywaniu różnych czynności przy użyciu siły umysłu. * Metal słoneczny (ang. Solar metal) – materiał, z którego zrobiono łóżko Ophelii. :* Powszechny, niedrogi rodzaj metalu. * Mgławilec (ang. Meepletile) – stworzenie z Gwiezdnej Krainy, które wyglądem bardzo przypomina gady ze świata Życzeń. Często zrzuca skórę. * Mięta gwiazdowa (ang. Starpepper) – przyprawa (często w formie kruszonych liści) dodająca smaku i pikantności potrawom kuchni Gwiezdnego Ludu. * Migocząca herbata''Astra..., str. 202. (ang. ''Twinkle tea) * Migodąb (ang. Gloak tree) – drzewo rosnące w Gwiezdnej Krainie słynące z siły i piękna. * Miliciach (ang. Shortsnip) – drobna jednostka miary, zasadniczo odnosząca się do odległości. * Misja życzeniowa (ang. Wish Mission) – wyprawa Star Darling do Świata Życzeń, mająca na celu darowanie życzenia i zdobycie energii życzeń. * MO-J4 – robot oprowadzający po kampusie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Muszla koncertowa (ang. Band shell) – kryta scena zlokalizowana na Gwiezdnym Dziedzińcu. * Musztardia (ang. Mustardia) – kwiaty, z których przyrządzano sos. :* Roślina, której jaskrawożółte kwiaty są często przecierane i dodawane do pikantnych sosów. N * Na czasoprzestrzeń (ang. Wormholes) – powiedzenie wyrażające niedowierzanie. * Na jasną gwiazdę! / Jasna gwiazda''Cassie..., str. 189. (ang. ''Oh, my stars! / OMS) – powiedzenie Gwiezdnego Ludu wyrażające konsternację lub przerażenie. * Na Jowisza (ang. In the starsSage... str. 64./''on Starland'Sage..., str. 131.) – powiedzenie mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Na księżyc i gwiazdy (ang. ''Moon and stars) – powiedzenie mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Niebiańskie delicje (ang. Cloudcandy) – ogólna nazwa rozmaitych słodyczy z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Niebiańska Kafeteria (ang. Celestial Café) – stołówka na terenie kampusu Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Niebieskula (ang. Bluebubble) – ulubiony kwiat Vegi. :* Życzykwiat Vegi. Ciemnoniebieska barwa przechodzi w chłodny błękit na precyzyjnych płatkach zwartego, rozświetlonego kwiatu. Wokół kwiatu krążą jarzące się punkty światła. Jego płatki otwierają się i zamykają z taką regularnością, że można na tej podstawie odmierzać czas. * Niech gwiazdy będą z tobą/z wami (ang. Star salutations) – tradycyjne pozdrowienie w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Niech mnie plamy na słońcu (ang. Sunspots) – powiedzenie wyrażające zdenerwowanie. * Nowa Zorza (ang. New Prism) – miasto rodzinne Scarlet. * Nudel''Vega..., str. 192. / Mądralon''Cassie..., str. 242. (ang. Noddlenoodle) – niezwykle długi i cienki makaron, często używany w zupach. Jedna nitka może wypełnić całą miskę. O * O, kwark (ang. Oh, starf) – powiedzenie. * Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń (ang. Wishworld Observation Deck) – miejsce, z którego studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii obserwują Świat życzeń. * Ogrodniczka życzeń (ang. Wish-Watcher) – mieszkanka Gwiezdnej Krainy mająca za zadanie obserwować kule życzeń i informować o ich rozbłyśnięciu. * Ogrody Oświecenia (ang. Serenity Gardens) – urokliwe miejsce na wyspie pośrodku Jeziora Świetlistego. * Okaryna''Libby..., str 256. (ang. ''Timpanpipe) – starożytny instrument dęty wykonany z mosiądzu, który wydaje chrapliwy, gwiżdżący dźwięk. * Orionek (ang. Shineday) – dzień tygodnia w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Ozimelon (ang. Ozziefruit) – roślina, z której robiono dżem. :* Słodki owoc wielkości śliwki w kolorze indygo, który rośnie na drzewach o różowych liściach. Zwykle jest jedzony na surowo, przerabiany na dżem lub pieczony w ciastach. Gwiezdna Akademia ma sad ozimelonowy. P * Pająk tęczokulisty (ang. Rainbow-orb spider) – dwunastonożne stworzenie tkające sieć. * Pierzotrajkotka''Scarlet..., str. 78. (ang. ''Featherjabber) – roślina z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Piłka gwiezdna (ang. Star ball) – dyscyplina sportowa w Gwiezdnej Krainie podobna do piłki nożnej w Świecie Życzeń. * Pluckalong – mały trójstrunowy instrument, na którym gra się palcami. Ma okrągły drewniany korpus i krótki gryf. * Podstawy myślenia życzeniowego (ang. Intro to Wishful Thinking) – przedmiot wykładany w gwiezdnej Akademii. * Poduszkajak''Piper..., str 82. (ang. ''Hover-canoe) * Podwójny gwiezdny tydzień (ang. Double starweek) – jednostka czasu w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Pomroczek pospolity (ang. Bloombug) – nakrapiany, fioletoworóżowy owad, znany z szalonych harców podczas pełni przypadających w ciepłe dni. * Potrójny suzafon''Libby..., str 255. (ang. ''Googlehorn) – nieporęczny srebrny instrument z trzema oddzielnymi trąbami. Wydaje głęboki, basowy dźwięk. * Promieniste Centrum Rekreacji (ang. Radiant Recreation Center) – należące do Gwiezdnej Akademii centrum sportu i fitnessu. * Promieniste Wzgórza (ang. Radiant Hills) – luksusowa dzielnica Gwiezdnego Miasta, w której znajduje się dom rodzinny Libby. * Promykowice (ang. Gleemington) – rodzinna miejscowość Astry. * Przedszkole Małej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Wee Constellation School)W książce Piper... przetłumaczone jako Szkoła Podstawowa Małej Konstelacji. – szkoła dla najmłodszych mieszkańców Gwiezdnej KrainyW książce Sage... przetłumaczone jako przedszkole.. * Przewodnik studenta (ang. Student Manual) – holoksiążka zawierająca spis praw obowiązków uczennic Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Punkóweczki (ang. Punkypows) – ulubione kwiaty Scarlet. R * Robaczek gwiazdojański (ang. Globerbeem) – stworzenie podobne do znanego w Świecie Życzeń robaczka świętojańskiego. * Rodanyt (ang. Rodangular) – przepiękny różowy minerał. * Rodzeństwo''Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 79. (ang. ''Starkin) – określenie na rodzeństwo w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Rok gwiezdny (ang. Staryear) – okres 365 dni w Gwiezdnej Krainie, odpowiednik roku w Świecie Życzeń. * Roksylinda (ang. Roxylinda) – roślina. :* Roślina w kolorze koralu o dużych kwiatach. * Romea i Jupiter''Scarlet..., str. 43. (ang. ''Romea and Jupiter) – dramat, książka autorstwa Szekstara (ang. Shakestar). * Różowy cynamonek (ang. Blushbelle) – ulubiony kwiat Libby o przepięknym zapachu. S * Salon Błyskawic (ang. Lightning Lounge) – miejsce, w którym studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii mogą odpoczywać i spędzać wspólnie czas po zajęciach. * Selektor Strojów Świata Życzeń (ang. StarZap Wishworld Outfit Selector) – aplikacja w gwiazderze umożliwiająca dobór stroju charakterystycznego dla Świata Życzeń. * Skoczki''Vega..., str. 191. (ang. ''Wharfle) – okrągły metalowy dysk używany do gry w Winkedly Wharfles, gry podobnej do pchełek, w której wrzuca się dyski do pojemnika. * Słoneczne Zdroje (ang. Solar Springs) – rodzinna miejscowość Tessy i Gemmy. * Słońcet (ang. Sunnet) – rymowany wiersz, który może mieć dowolną długość i dowolne metrum, ale musi się w nim pojawić źródło światła. * Smykałkowo (ang. Flairfield) – rodzinna miejscowość Leony. :* Miasto rodzinne Leony. To przyjemne, senne miasteczko liczy 30 000 mieszkańców i posiada urocze centrum miasta. * Sok wykrzywiający (ang. Puckerup juice)Leona..., str. 150. * Spadające gwiazdy (ang. Shooting stars) – pędzące gwiazdy, które Gwiezdny Lud może używać jako środek transportu do Świata Życzeń. * Spełniający życzenia (ang. Wish-Granters) – mieszkańcy Gwiezdnej Krainy, których zadaniem jest podróż do Świata Życzeń, aby spełnić życzenia i zebrać energię życzeń. * Sprężydynia (ang. Plinking) – smakowity, pasiasty owoc, który może się odbijać od ziemi jak piłka. * Srebrobella (ang. Silverbella) – kwiat w Gwiezdnej Krainie o kulistym kształcie, z drobnymi różowymi i białymi płatkami, rozchodzącymi się promieniście ze środka. * Srebrzanka (ang. Silver Blossom) – ostateczna postać kuli dobrych życzeń. Ten połyskliwy, metaliczny kwiat umieszcza się w Sali Spełnionych Życzeń. * Star Darlings – dwanaście dziewcząt wybranych przez lady Stellę do wypełnienia ściśle tajnych misji w Świecie Życzeń. * Stara Zorza (ang. Old Prism) – miasto, z którego pochodzi Cassie; jedna z pierwszych osad w Gwiezdnej Krainie. :* Jedna z pierwszych osad w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Jest to miejsce przepełnione pięknymi budynkami, w których kiedyś mieszkały się matki założycielki Gwiezdnej Krainy, z dużą dumą obywatelską i bogatą historią. W ciągu dnia stało się popularnym miejscem turystycznym, ale w nocy jest sennym miasteczkiem. Miasto rodzinne Cassie. * Starbook (ang. StarBook) – cyberportal społecznościowy, na którym Gwiezdny Lud publikuje swoje zdjęcia i opinie. * Gwiazdorosty (ang. Starweed) – roślina o cienkich szmaragdowozielonych liściach, często spożywana ugotowana w zupie lub surowa w sałatkach. * Stelacja (ang. Stellation) – wierzchołek gwiazdy. Aureolium ma pięć stelacji, a w każdej z nich mieści się inny oddział akademii. * Stelacja naukowa (ang. Science stellation)W książce Vega... jako stellacja. – część Gwiezdnej Akademii mieszcząca dział naukowy i sale zajęć. * Supernowa (ang. Supernova) – gwiazda, która eksplodowała. Określenie używane potocznie do opisania złości, np. „Kiedy otrzymała złe wieści, wybuchła jak supernowa”. * Szkarłatnik (ang. Crimsonalia) – roślina o jaskrawoczerwonych kwiatach. * Szkoła Gwiazd (ang. Star Preparatory, Star Prep) – szkoła męska usytuowana po drugiej stronie Jeziora Świetlistego. * Szkoła Gwiazd''Cassie..., str. 225. (ang. ''Stellar School) – rywale Gwiezdnej Akademii w piłce gwiezdnej. * Szmeroptyś (ang. Featherwhisper) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. Ś * Śmierdziawka (ang. Stinkberry) – owoc o nieprzyjemnym zapachu. * Śpiwór (ang. Snuggle sack) – przytulne i bardzo puchate pikowane śpiwory z Gwiezdnej Krainy, które natychmiast dopasowują się do wzrostu i kształtu ciała, dzięki czemu gwarantują maksymalną wygodę. * Świat Życzeń (ang. Wishworld) – planeta zamieszkana przez Życzeniowców (oni sami nazywają ją Ziemią). * Światłobłysk (ang. Sparklebrush) – nowoczesny gadżet, za pomocą którego mieszkańcy Gwiezdnej Krainy czyszczą zęby. Marka lśniotki. * Światłocień (ang. Lightfall) – magiczna pora dnia, gdy Słońce zaczyna zachodzić, a skóra Gwiezdnego Ludu rozświetla się intensywnym blaskiem. * Światłofarba''Astra..., str. 206. (ang. ''Paintlight) * Świergotki (ang. Chatterbursts) – ulubione kwiaty Gemmy, o zapachu lodów pomarańczowo-waniliowych. * Święto Dzielenia się Światłem (ang. Light Giving Day) – święto obchodzone przez mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy, rozpoczynające Czas Nowych Początków. * Świstjagoda (ang. Zoomberry) – popularny, smaczny owoc. :* Małe, słodko-kwaśne jagody, które rosną wszędzie w Gwiezdnej Krainie. T * Talizman życzeń (ang. Wish Pendant) – przedmiot gromadzący energie życzeń i pomagający zlokalizować autora życzenia. * Technologia Iluminacji Manuskryptu (w skrócie TIM) (ang. Illuminated Manuscript Technology, IMT) – najnowocześniejsza technologia pozwalająca czytelnikowi oglądać akcję holoksiążki w formie scenek, podczas gdy tekst jest odczytywany na głos. * Teoria życzeń (ang. Wish Theory) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Tęczan irydu (ang. Iridusvapor) – minerał odpowiedzialny za zmianę koloru kwiatów drzew kalejdoskopowych. oryginale jest to gaz * Tęczowe mchy''Cassie..., str. 202. (ang. ''Rainbow lichen) * Tonik zdrojowy''Piper..., str 73. (ang. ''Hot-spring tonic) * Transporter kosmiczny (ang. Cosmic Transporter) – automatyczny chodnik umożliwiający przemieszczanie się po kampusie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Trilumina (ang. Trilight) – widoczna na niebie nad Gwiezdną Krainą planeta o trzech księżycach. * Trzepotek (ang. Flutterfocus) – stworzenie podobne do motyla występującego w Świecie Życzeń. * Trzymać gwiazdy (ang. Stars crossed) – wyrażenie oznaczające „nadzieję na korzystny wynik”. Podobne do wyrażenia ze Świata Życzeń „trzymać kciuki” (fingers crossed). U * Uroklit (ang. Charmelite) – Kryształ mocy należący do Libby. V * Vertessema (ang. Vertessema) – życzykwiat Tessy. Kwiat ma kształt koła, który tworzą złote gwiazdy. W * Wata chmurowa (ang. Floating Wisps) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Wełna eterniumowa (ang. Eternium wool) – cienkie, mocne i twarde włókna zbite w kule, używane do czyszczenia różnych rzeczy. Przypomina wełnę stalową ze Świata Życzeń. * Węgiel kraterowy (ang. Crater coal)Scarlet..., str. 102. * WF (wszechświat i fizyka) (ang. P.E. (Physical Energy)) – zajęcia prowadzone w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Wiek spełnienia (ang. Age of Fulfillment) – wiek, w którym w Gwiezdnej Krainie można rozpocząć naukę darowania życzeń. * Wierzbłyska (ang. Glimmerwillow tree) – drzewo rosnące w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Jego gałęzie nazywane błyskoroślami zwieszają się nisko, tworząc wokół pnia przestrzeń przypominającą szałas lub liściastą komnatę. * Wiolina (ang. Violina) – roślina. :* Bladoniebieski kwiat w kształcie stożka ze skupiskami błyszczących, ciemnoniebieskich liści. * Święto Dzielenia się Życzliwością (ang. Wish Giving) – święto wdzięczności wobec przyjaciół i rodziny, które odbywa się po zbiorach w Czasie Przemian. * Wodospady Astralne (ang. Stellar Falls) – zapierające dech w piersiach wodospady, których wody wpadają do Jeziora Świetlistego. * Wstęp do darowania życzeń (ang. Intro to Wish Fulfillment) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Wstęp do życzeniologii (ang. Intro to Wish Identification) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Wyspa Ilumiku (ang. Lightku Isle) – samotna wyspa w Gwiezdnej Krainie o piaszczystych, roziskrzonych plażach. Jej mieszkańcy porozumiewają się wyłącznie za pomocą krótkich wierszy zwanych ilumiku. * Wyspa Nieszczęść (ang. Isle of Misera) – kamienista, jałowa wyspa. * Wyspa Supernowej (ang. Supernova Island) – popularne miejsce wyjazdów wakacyjnych, znane z ekskluzywnych restauracji, luksusowych sklepów oraz wspaniałych widoków. * Wyspy Spokoju (ang. Serenity Islands) – region wypoczynkowy w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Z * Zagadnik (ang. Queezle) – kryształ mocy Vegi. *: Kryształ mocy Vegi. Skrzące, błękitne, krystaliczne grudki trzymają się razem dzięki własnej wewnętrznej sile magnetycznej. Ich pozornie chaotyczny układ faktycznie reprezentuje precyzyjny wzór matematyczny. * Zagwiazdy (ang. Afterglow) – miejsce przebywania mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy, którzy zakończyli swój cykl życia. * Zaświeciny (ang. Bright Day) – dzień narodzin mieszkańca Gwiezdnej Krainy, obchodzony co roku podobnie jak urodziny w Świecie Życzeń. * Zatoka Buszel (ang. Booshel Bay) – cieszący się popularnością cel wakacyjnych wyjazdów. * Zegar misji (ang. Countdown Clock) – urządzenie odmierzające czas w gwiazderze. Pokazuje, ile czasu zostało Star Darling do zakończenia misji. * Zeldapąk (ang. Zeldabloom) – kwitnąca roślina. :* Duże, pachnące fioletowe kwiaty z żółtymi środkami. * Zielone groszki (ang. Green Globules) – karma dla błyszczków w postaci zielonych pastylek, nieprzyjemnych w smaku dla Gwiezdnego Ludu. * Zielonella''Piper..., str 119. (ang. ''Cukumbrella) – warzywo. * Złotola (ang. Goldenella tree) – drzewo, które kwitnie dokładnie jeden tydzień, a którego kwiaty zeskakują z gałęzi jak ziarenka popcornu. * Złotoryka (ang. Golden Roar) – życzykwiat Leony. * Znikacz (ang. Vanisholine) – naturalna substancja z Gwiezdnej Krainy, używana do czyszczenia. Ż * Żarodenia purpurowa (ang. Purple piphany) – kwiat z Gwiezdnej Krainy wydzielający intensywną woń. * Żelkocuksy (ang. Jellyjooble) – nieduże okrągłe cukierki o wyjątkowo słodkim smaku. * Życzeniowcy (ang. Wishling) – mieszkańcy Świata Życzeń. * Życzenioznawstwo (ang. Wishers 101) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Życzykwiat (ang. Wish Blossom) – kwiat, który rozkwita z kuli życzeń po darowaniu życzenia. * Żyrohuśtawka''Scarlet..., str. 141. (ang. ''Gyro-seesaw) – huśtawka z Gwiezdnej Krainy. Ciekawostki * W oryginalnej wersji gossamer (pol. jedwabnik) zostało użyte jako kryształ mocy Tessy. W części czwartej (Vega) nazwano tak też substancję wytwarzaną przez błyszczoły. W części dziewiątej (Tessa) nazwę tej substancji zmieniono na delicata, prawdopodobnie aby uniknąć pomyłek. * W słowniczku i kilku książkach piłka gwiezdna została porównana do piłki nożnej. Jednakże w książkach ''A Wisher's Guide to Starland''Zobacz ten obraz., ''Leona i pechowa misja'Leona i pechowa misja, rozdz. 11., ''Astra. Zawikłana misjaAstra. Zawikłana misja, rozdz. 2. oraz odcinku Astra-nomicznie ten sport został przedstawiony jako podobny do koszykówki. Kategoria:Star Darlings